


Swallow the Words That I Was Meant to Say

by cinderfell



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 11:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1225102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderfell/pseuds/cinderfell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carolina sleep talks, prompting York to try telling Carolina how he feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swallow the Words That I Was Meant to Say

**Author's Note:**

> A short drabble that was written while listening to Vegas Skies by The Cab. It's older and from my tumblr, so it's nothing spectacular. I think it was my first time writing the two of them, to top it off.

It had been a tough night for both of them. They’d done rigorous training for nearly twelve hours straight, and for once Carolina had went to bed before him. He had stayed up to work with Wash for about an hour after she left. The lights in the hallway outside his room were flickering dimly as York made his way back, practically having to drag himself along. _Maybe I should take it easy. I don't want to get injured. Although, I could do with the bed rest._ As long as a certain redheaded Freelancer was there with him, that was. He couldn't help but smile to himself. 

He fumbled with the lock on his door for a solid five minutes before he finally managed to jam the key into it. He could practically hear the condescending voices of some of the other Freelancers making fun of him. _You call yourself a locksmith?_ As soon as he shut the door, he stripped out of his armor in minutes. He was a pro at that, at least. In the darkness, he could barely make out the gentle curve in his bed that indicated that his girlfriend was there that night. 

_Girlfriend, huh?_ He thought, frowning a little bit. The word was strange. To be fair, he wasn't exactly sure what he would call Carolina. Girlfriend just didn't sound right. Lover? Too pretentious. Partner? Hell, he'd called North his partner last week, and as much as he admired the handsome blonde, he sure as hell didn't want to use the same word to describe his relationship with Carolina. He shook his head, clearing away that thought. 

It was a relief to finally slip under the sheets, after tripping over something on his side of the bed, of course. His muscles ached, a familiar feeling that told him he’d done good. He was careful not to wake Carolina as he crawled in. Waking her up was never good. Glancing down at the redhead, a wide smile spread across his face. 

She talked in her sleep a lot. It was something he was used to. The tough agent never was one to talk while awake, so hearing her at night made her almost seem… vulnerable. 

He lay there next to her, listening to her mumble away. It was a mix of words, jumbled so he couldn’t understand. It was relaxing. The mumbling was like a lullaby, sending him to sleep. 

Then she said something he did understand. 

He sat up and looked at the woman next to him. He wasn’t sure if he’d heard her right. Hell, he couldn't imagine a universe where words like that would ever come from her. He leaned close, straining to hear more. She fell silent. 

_I love you._

-

She was awake before him, and already half-dressed when he opened his eyes. She barely gave him any notice, simply nodding at him. York pushed himself up with his elbow before propping himself against the backboard, a slight frown on his face. 

To be honest, he wasn’t sure if what he’d heard had been right. Maybe he was projecting his own feelings, making them seem like her’s to make him feel better? He wasn’t really that sure. 

"Can you hand me my helmet?" Carolina asked, finished putting on the rest of her armor. He leaned off the bed, searching the floor for it. It was half-way under the bed. That was what he’d tripped on in the dark the night before. 

_Hey Lina, last night I fell head over heels for you. Literally. I tripped on your helmet. Also, you said I love you. That’s kind of big, right? ___

"Here you go," He leaned across the bed to hand it to her. His fingers brushed her gloved ones. It still made them tingle, even without the feeling of her skin on his. 

"Thanks," She said, turning her back to him. 

_I’m gonna do it. Right now._

Instead, the first word came out like he was choking on something. “…you too.” 

Carolina glanced back at him. “You okay? You sound like you’re getting sick.” 

York cleared his throat. Just do it again. Clearer. “Yeah. Sick. That must be it.” 

She looked him over. “Well, hurry up. I won’t wait for you forever.” 

She exited the room, leaving him staring after her, legs still under the covers. Maybe most guys would be discouraged. Not York. The edges of his lips quirked up. 

_I’ll do it right. Soon._

_I love you, Carolina._


End file.
